


Think Dirty To Me

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Mind Reading, Biting, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Choking, Clothes Sharing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Legillimens Percival, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, Not so innocent Newt, Office Sex, Pet Play, Plugs, Porn with only a smidge of plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: An Anon prompted me for Percival hearing Newt's dirty thoughts about him and I may have gotten carried away.





	Think Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this ask - 
> 
> "hnnn I just a fic that looked super good with Percy reading peoples thoughts and thirsty aurors and I thought it was gramander but it ended up with tina involved :( Could you drabble some smut about percy reading thoughts and newts being super dirty about him to cleanse me?"
> 
> And I couldn't resist! 
> 
> A note: I'm sure the writer the anon is referencing did an incredible job, I'm just filling a prompt and I hope that's okay!
> 
> I know it's been a while since I uploaded any smut but I've actually been busy working on a Dragon percival fic that's over 14k already .-. And then I set up a smut appreciation event and yeah... busy!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr for more gramander! [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! If you're a smut creator for an LGBTQ+ Fantastic beasts ship and you want some appreciation check out [This Blog](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) for an LGBTQ+ Ships smut appreciation event.

Percival didn’t see it coming. Some sort of last ditch attempt from an idiot to distract and run. He’d been busy shoving his Auror out of the way of another spell when a crack of red hit him.

He jerks, feeling like lightening was flashing in his skull, gritting his teeth, one hand to his temple, throwing out a curse that launches the attacker back, thudding into a wall, sliding down unconscious.

Hands catch his arms as he stumbles, snapping a sharp “Get those assholes to the cells.” Slurring the final words before dropping into the blackness himself.

-

Waking had been an experience. A buzzing in his mind, he’d ignored his first, passing it off as simply a lingering side effect. Until the healer sat him down, sighing lightly.

The elderly woman cleared her throat, explaining he’d been hit with a mixture of truth and torture. An old curse that was used to make their enemies paranoid, but the caster was young and foolish and so had accidentally mingled it with his own lust and exhilaration.

Percival had groaned, asking her to speak plainly and she’d pinched the bridge of her nose.

“To put it bluntly, for an unknown period of time you will hear  _any_ thoughts of those around you about yourself.”

Percival blinked dumbly, shaking his head. Every thought the people he’d worked with almost every day now were having about him.

 _Wonderful_.

-

He’s very thankful Matilda had given him the forewarning, because the moment the door opened, muffling charm lifted and a his Aurors bustled in to see how he was doing he almost flinched at the volume of thoughts that hit him.

It was dizzying for a second, the rush of sounds but he breathed in, closing his eyes, trying his best to filter through them.

_Poor Mr Graves, I hope he’ll be alright._

_I wonder if he’ll let us have a day off if he goes home from this?_

_He get’s the fancy bed! Ugh, of course he does. He’s Director Graves._

The thoughts are surprisingly… normal. Predictable. Thank fuck for that. He leans back in his chair, nodding at questions, relaxing a little with each usual mental comment. If they stayed like this, he’d be alright. It was a touch overwhelming but nothing to bad.

It didn’t stay like that. Not at all.

__

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He took the day off to recover, but when he strode in as usual the next morning, sipping from his cup of coffee he almost chokes on the hot liquid.

_Fuck, Mr Graves looks so nice today, if only sucking his cock wasn’t against regulations._

He spins sharply, looking over the group of Aurors, but putting a voice to no face was harder when you didn’t know them on a very personal level. He huffs, eyeing them all warily before turning back, beginning to walk again.

_I’d love have him tie me by his scarf, how does he look so damn good every day? Do you think he has a routine?_

He picks up the pace to his office as the thoughts continue, they don’t even seem aware they’re thinking it half the time, and Percival has a small flash of wondering how fucking long have they been thinking this about him?

He grips the handle of his door, biting his tongue and pushing it open. He’d been sure his workers disliked him, he knew he was strict, particular about protocol, sharp around the edges in personal matters.

_I bet he would love fucking people over his desk, Crap, focus!_

Apparently they liked him just fine.

Mercy his workers were a bunch of deviants. He drapes his jacket over his chair, shaking himself off. It wasn’t their fault, one couldn’t help their thoughts after all and they hadn’t ever been inappropriate with him. It was fine, he’d simply go about his day as usual. 

And keep his door shut for most of it.

_

By lunch he was unamused. 

At first it had taken him by surprise, but now it was merely annoying. If you were going to have inappropriate thoughts about your boss at least make them exciting. There was barely any range from a fuck on his desk to a light spanking. Oh, and that one complete moron who clearly had no idea how BDSM worked in the least.

They’re Aurors for goodness sake, live a little.

When one of the Aurors announces Mr Scamander was heading his way he’s thankful, breathing a sigh of relief. Newt was sweet and so dangerously innocent, at least he wouldn’t have to put up with the same sexual ideas over and over until he snapped and was forced to give a seminar on kinks and actual preferences. If he was going to listen to this rubbish they may as well be good.

His back is turned to the door when it opens, and he hears Newt stumble in, door clicking behind him. It’s blissfully quiet for all of a second, and then- 

_I wonder why Daddy is all wound up today, that’s a shame, someone should really see he’s well taken care of._

He damn near drops the mug he’s holding, glancing over at Newt who bounces along as usual, smiling all sweet and pretty as if he hadn’t thought what he had.

“Good afternoon Percival.”

He swallows, turning back to his coffee making and hoping beyond hope it was a fluke. He’d spent enough time feeling guilty over lusting over the kind Magizoologist, he wasn’t sure he could keep things polite if Newt turned out to to think filthy as well.

He should have been more careful with what he wished for.

“Hello Newt, how is your day going?” A safe topic, one would think, probably about his beasts.

_I fucked myself thinking of you again, the new toy is really very nice though not a sufficient enough feel, I’ll need to find another to try, I need something I can cum riding, I want my hands free to tease myself - I imagine you’re quite the tease._

“It’s going well thank you, I did some more study on the Erumpant explosives. How is your day going?”

He was reeling from the juxtaposition of thought and speech. Newt sounded so darling and cheerful, his usual, warm self. But his mind was a dreamy purr of sex and Mercy the thought of Newt riding a toy, moaning his name was something else entirely.

He tries to shake himself out of it, moving to leaning against the front of the desk, facing Newt, sipping from his mug. For once, the familiar taste of his golden blend does nothing to calm him.

“It’s been fine.” The words are curt, but Newt is used to his seemingly random temper, and doesn’t let it phase his enjoyment of their time, Percival used to be thankful for that, but right now it was torture.

“I like your new jacket.” The words would be so simple, a lovely compliment as Newt gently places his case by the window, sinking down onto the small leather couch, slipping off his own coat, undoing top few buttons on his shirt.

They would be, had they not been followed by a thought of:  _I’d love to wear it as you breed me. The feeling of such expensive silk, smearing your scent on my skin as your cock forces me open for the first time. Oh, I bet you feel incredible Daddy._

Percival has to grip the edge of the desk, clenching his jaw as pretty green eyes flick to him through thick lashes. “Are you alright Percival?”

Is he aright? Fuck, he couldn’t deal with this. Hearing the way Newt was all but begging for it in his mind and then looking to him so sweet and pure. He wanted to ruin him, he wanted to- 

He moves without permission, slamming down his mug and stalking towards him, a pleased sort of heat down his spine when he hears a breathy - even mentally - purr of: 

_I wish he’d look at me like that from between my thighs, I want to be dripping for him, I’d be such a good pet for Daddy, I’d do anything he asked if he’d just say it._

He comes to a stop before Newt who blinks wide eyes up at him, looking concerned but Percival see’s it now, the faint pink on his cheeks. He wonders how often they’ve been suffering together, neither making a move though they both long for it.

“I was hit by a spell yesterday.” 

Newt’s concern grows, eyes flicking over him, a soft hand curling at his mouth. It’s genuine worry, Percival can hear that, and it’s darling of him really.

“I’m fine.” He soothes it easily, catching Newt’s chin, forcing his head up and smirking at the sharp inhale that comes of the move. “But it left me with a few side affects.”

Newt’s lashes flutter and Percival has to force back a groan at the way Newt’s mind takes off, such a needy, filthy little thing. 

_His hands are so rough, I wish he’d mark me with them, smear his fingerprints on my skin, around my thighs and throat. Own me and Use me as he likes, I want to make him feel so very good. Merlin, I’m so terrible. Focus Newt!_

Percival licks slowly over his lower lip, making a rough sound and Newt damn near whimpers in answer.

“Are your thoughts always so goddamn lewd or is it just a particular day today?”

Newt’s eyes widen and the blush get’s so beautifully dark on his cheeks. Percival watches in amusement as the realization hits him, but the grip on Newt’s face tightens, ensuring he can’t look away.

“Well? Your Daddy asked a question Newton I expect an answer.”

Newt’s entire mind goes quiet for a second and Percival worries he may have broken the pretty thing but then Newt moves, and fuck does he come to life.

_Finally_

The one thought is oddly Sweet but he’s far too focused on fingers curling in his belt, on a desperate little whimper, a bite at a full lip. Mercy Newt really is a gorgeous man.

“They’re not always dirty, sometimes I think about softer things. But then you smirk at me like you want me to drop to my knees and I’m only human Daddy, how am I meant to resist?”

Percival makes a sound suspicious like a growl and Newt shifts, leaning forward to press a kiss over his clothes cock as he pulls open his trousers, tongue dragging over his boxers and it’s such a damn tease, the promise of wet heat around him.

“You’re a slut, aren’t you kitten?” The words are surprisingly fond, his hand sliding into red curls instead, tight and controlling as he pulls Newt’s head back, reaching down to free his own cock. “Is this what you want?”

Newt moans so prettily, long fingers curling around the thick base of him, cherry red lips parting as Percival rocks his hips forward, smearing precum over them, watching how they glisten, how green eyes glaze. He’s so obviously already in that headspace, it’s adorable how easy he is.

“Desperate little whore. Don’t worry doll, Daddy’s going to use you like you’re gagging for.” 

_Use me, please use me, fuck me and bruise me, collar me, leave me aching and leaking your cum, make me scream so loudly everyone knows who I let inside for the first time. The only one I spread my legs for._

He gives a harsh “Fuck” forcing his cock past pliant lips, pressing into the tight head of Newt’s mouth. He takes him so eagerly, opening wider, dragging his tongue against him, keening at the way he buries himself right inside of a slick throat.

_You taste as good as I imagined, Merlin you’re so big I don’t know if the plug will have me open enough._

He groans at that, breathing sharply as he slips out past his lips only to snap his hips forward, the grip on soft hair dragging Newt’s head down, fucking roughly into his throat, marveling at how well he takes it. Plugging himself in the hopes Percival will finally notice him, Morgana what a thought.

Freckled skin flushes fetchingly, lashes heavy, mouth wet. He looks like he’s in heaven and fuck if that doesn’t just do things to him, knowing that Newt is entirely take with just having his cock on his tongue.

“You’re taking this like a professional doll, have you been practicing? Working yourself up so that you don’t disappoint when Daddy finally has you?”

_Yes Daddy I’ve been practicing, the toy isn’t as big as you but I can take it, I can be good, I’ll be a good little pet for you_

Percival damn near spills over the edge at the pleading way Newt promises to be good, grinding into his throat, rough and thoughtless and the younger man chokes, tears clinging to long lashes. He looks wrecked already, dazed when Percival pulls him from his cock with a filthy sound, holding him just back.

Newt gasps for air, lips parted, swollen and damp. He licks slowly over his lower lip, dark eyes glassy with pleasure and when Percival drags his eyes over him it’s very obvious how hard he is from it.

“You’re plugged. You’ve been working yourself up each morning you come to see me in the hopes I’d finally indulge in a taste of you?” 

Newt nods, cheeks dark and Percival smirks, dragging Newt by his hair up and around, forcing him onto his knees on the sofa, hands gripping the back of it, back arched so beautifully.

“You’ve been so patient kitten, such a good boy for me. Don’t fret, I’m going to breed you up nice and full now.”

He flicks his wrist, vanishing Newt’s clothes to the corner of the room. He’d take his time to undress him slowly next time, for now though, they both needed it hard and fast. Too much tension built between them for anything else.

“I believe you had an idea earlier.” Percival rumbles the words by Newt’s ear, summoning his jacket to hand, draping it over him and Newt whimpers so damn eagerly. 

“Put it on.” 

Newt’s hands are trembling as he slides into the jacket, looking to Percival over his shoulder, thighs spread, the thick fabric bunched at his hips, showing a round ass on full display.

The dark black and silver of the jacket is so stark on Newt, used to soft brown and blues, but Percival revels in it, loves how it hands from one freckled shoulder, a teasing flash of skin. 

It was worth ruining really, to see Newt in it like this.

“Beautiful.” He murmurs the praise, sliding his hands up the backs of smooth thighs, gripping firm cheeks and pulling them apart, groaning at the sighs of a black plug in his hole, stretching him nicely. His eyes catch on the gold PG engraved into it and fuck that’s nearly the end of him entirely.

“Not subtle at all are you? Staking a claim for anyone that might get this far, that you’re already well owned whether I’m fucking you or not.” His voice is rough, pressing two fingers to the plug and thrusting it inside him, grinding in tight circles that have Newt calling out, such a wild sounding thing.

_I love it Daddy, I love the scent of you around me as you wreck my hole and fuck me however you need. I’m all yours to do with as you wish, to break and enjoy anytime you like. You just have to say it._

He looks up, catching a flash of green as Newt looks back at him, biting his lip, pushing his hips back into his touch, heated and begging with his thoughts, his body and his eyes. Every part of him needing.

“My pretty little pet, how on earth did I miss the hints hm? I’ll make it up to you sweetheart, I’ll leave you so full that you’ll never be without feeling me again.”

He grips the base of the plug, sliding it out of him, admiring how Newt’s hole clenches around nothing. He really is so damn desperate for a good fuck, Percival would hate to let him down when he asks so nicely.

He vanishes it away for now, gripping the swell of his hips and dragging him back, watching Newt press his cheek into the back of the sofa, dark eyes never leaving Percival, even as they flutter when he presses the head of his cock against him.

He wants to hear him though. He wants Newt gasping for it. 

“Say it. Beg me for it.”

Newt squeezes his eyes shut then, whining softly but he does, rolling his hips back, dragging against Percival’s cock, trying to entice him into fucking him as they both want.

“Please fuck me. I’ve waited so long, I just want to feel you inside.”

Percival groans low, the soft way he admits it, so far gone on pleasure he’s down to a broken little keen of his last wish. Gorgeous in his submission.

He thrusts inside in a hard shove of his hips and Newt was right to some degree, the plug wasn’t ig enough, but frankly - Percival loves how tight it left him, how Newt near milks his cock with every cry and sob from his mouth.

The coat slips further down, hanging at his elbows now and he doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of bare skin, forcing himself to the hilt as he covers Newt’s back and sinks his teeth into the joint of his throat and shoulder, a deep, possessive mark. There’s be no denying what happened today, not once he was done.

Newt screams his name, tightening around him, hips bucking and it takes a dazed moment for Percival to realize he’s cum, just from a first thrust and a claiming bite.

He curls a hand around Newt’s throat, dragging him back onto his cock as he starts to move, fucking inside the heat of him, growling at his ear. “Filthy little whore, cumming without permission, without pleasing me first.”

Newt makes an entirely pleading sound, body bouncing, scrambling to grip at cushions, trying to find a hold as Percival has him, the sound of skin on skin so loud in the room, he doesn’t doubt the entire department has realized just what was happening in his office.

 _Hard, harder, leave me aching, I don’t want to be able to leave without a limp and every eye on me knowing I was the one you enjoyed. Dig your mark into my skin and_ mate  _me._

Percival snarls his name, picking up the pace to something brutal. Even the sofa protests under them, but he doesn’t much care, his fingers smudged purple on Newt’s throat, biting his claim over broad shoulders, leaving his hand print on his hip. 

The rasp of silk from his jacket is obscene and Newt’s thighs are trembling, struggling to hold himself in position. But he needn’t worry because Percival pulls back then, in a fast move aided by magic he has Newt on his back, long legs thrown over his shoulders, bracing on the sofa edge and practically bending the man in half as he leans over to fuck back inside.

He enjoys it like this, being able to see the fucked out look on Newt’s face, eyes rolling, mouth open around moans for him. He loves the way he can pinch and tease over perked nipples, how his jacket pools around Newt framing the brightness of him. 

Newt arches under him, cumming again, messy streaks over his stomach now, painting pink, freckled skin white. Breathtaking in his pleasure, in the soft pliant rock of his body, in the way he gasps breathy little ‘oh, oh, oh’s’ out loud but moans _‘Yes, Merlin you fuck me so well, it’s better then any toy, any amount of fingers, please I need this, I need you-’_  in his mind.

He’s wrapped entirely in Newt. In his touch, in his body, in his mind and when he slams inside, hips stuttering, stiffening as he finally reaches his peak, filling him with cum he breathes a claim of “ _Mine_ ” against his mouth.

Their first kiss is messy, heavy with orgasm, slick with their fucking but it’s absolutely Perfect. 

Their second one, by the doors of Macusa, with his marks standing proud on Newt’s skin and a shy smile on a swollen mouth - the scandalized, near jealous thoughts of the Aurors filling his head, the smugness in his chest when it’s drowned out by Newt’s simple thought of  _I belong to you, Percival_  - is even better.


End file.
